Last Blood Droplets
by Gyllivian V
Summary: The military officers of Germany are Vampires? Who knows. The Russian Assasins? And the Italian mafias? sure they're not humans. Ugh, what happened exactly? Just find out here. Rated M for some chapters. Russia x Fem!Prussia, Prussia X fem!Russia, slight of Germancest, Spamano also Romano x fem!Prussia
1. The Angel Who Gives Me a Life

**-The Last Blood Droplets -  
****Author: Theavanessa Leonhart  
Genre: Fantasy, Romance, etc.  
Warnings: Slight of Yaoi, Incest, Typo(s)  
Pairings: Germancest, GermanxFem!Prussia, RussiaxFem!Prussia(later) and many more.**

**I don't own anything except the fic. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Author's note: **this is my first second time I made an ffn. I tried to do my best tough TT_TT . I'll do better next time, and of course for next chapter. I really need critics, so, mind to review?  
Hmm. I listen to Rihanna's "Where have you been" and I guess I'll take that as Maria's theme #what?. And also "Paralyzer" by finger eleven (For Gilbert) and "Hangover" by Taio Cruz (for Germany), kesesese.. and later, we'll have Ivan and Anya (Fem!Russia) and also The Vargas~ (upps, spoilers...^^) and, enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 1: **The Angel Who Gives Me a Life**

"_**Maria! Please, hold in there!"**_

"_**Bruder..."**_

"_**Gilbert.. Let me save her..."**_

"_**How Gramps? How!"**_

"_**Just let me..."**_

**[300 years after that] **

"I'm home..." The silver haired man pushed the big wooden door and get in to the house in the same time as the tall blonde man came out from inside the house. Looks like he's from the kitchen.

"_Bruder_, welcome home." he smiled at the albino who already threw his body to the sofa and rest.

"Ah, West. Maria's gonna be home late tonight..." he yawned.

"Oh, ok, no problem _Bruder._ I'll wait for her and you can just take a rest." He turned back his body and walk back to the kitchen.

"Thanks, West!" he shouted. Later, he scrolled up his sleve and showed a quite big wound on his arm. "Jeez, that Old man really made her killed me." He murmured. But, somehow, that wound regenerate, really fast.

Suddenly, Ludwig felt the scent of his brother's blood. His blue eyes turned red –like blood-. He stand like a statue, not even move an inch.

"H-hey.. West.. You ok?" Gilbert stared at Ludwig, worried. Ludwig didn't give him an answer.

"W-wait, you haven't drink lately, don't ya..." Gilbert drop his sweat.

"No.. it-it's ok, Bruder..." the blode trembeled.

Gilbert smirked. "Don't hold it, West. I know you're thirsty..."

"Please, don't.. _Bruder_..." Ludwig closed his eyes. Sweat came out from his skin.

Gibert smiled. Just a second after that, he's already moved to Ludwig's back and hug him.  
"Oh West.. I really miss the first time we did 'it'..." He lingered his hands around Lud's neck.

"_Bruder_..." Ludwig blushed and gently take his brother's right hand and kissed it.

Somehow, Gilbert really relaxed in that condition. He closed his eyes and leaned at Ludwig's tall body. As he leaned against him, Ludwig bite his hand. Blood dripped slowly from the wound. Well, Ludwig was really delighted. He enjoyed every drip of Gil's blood.

After Lud released his bite, once again that bite mark on Gil's hand dissappear fastly. "That's what I love for being a vampire.." He said as he let go of Lud. "Ah, by the way, Wes-" Suddenly, Gilbert felt warm - really warm- on his lips. Ludwig blushed. It's the first time for him to make the first move to his brother.

"What an unsuall thing you do..." Gilbert smiled and smirked. Lud's still blushing and turn his face to hide it from Gilbert. That crimson-eyed man gently hold Lud's chin. "Look at me..." and then they kissed passionately.

* * *

"Excuse me, Fraulein Beischmidt, Your Majesty King Frederich wants to meet you..." A young man opened the door gently as the lady inside the room stand up.

"Oh, ok. Thanks." she answered. The silver haired lady tidied up her table. She's a beautiful woman. Her skin is pale white, her eyes is crimson –an unsuall colour-, and she's also known as a gentle lady. On the big wall in front of her, there were a lot of photo frames and pictures, and also a big flag coloured black-white-black and a black eagle on it. Later, she get out from her room and walk trough a long corridor and found a black big dark wooden door. She calmly knocked it. "Your highness?"

"Come in..." said someone from inside the room.

The albino woman slowly pushed the door.

"Maria..." The old man who sat on the chair called her.

"Yo, Old Fritz..." she said in a casual way. She smiled and closed the door.

"Oh Gott, you're juzt like your elder bruder..." the old man put his palm on his face.

"Ahahahaha. Sorry, sorry. Anyway, why do you call me, gramps?"

"I'm just worrying my grandchilds..." a gentle smile came out from his face. Maria then sits on a sofa near Old Fritz's throne.

"Thanks for worrying about us, gramps.." She closed he eyes with a happy calm face.

"How's East and West?" Old Fritz asked her.

"Gil..".

"_**GILBERT! Don't die!"**_

"_**Maria..."**_

"_**Bruder, forgive me..."**_

"_**Tch..."**_

"He still as gut as usuall... _even tough now he's a monster, like me."_

"Is that so? And West?" Old Fritz asked again.

"_**Hngg... Bruder..."**_

"_**West! Maria, help!"**_

"_**Gil! Vhat did you do!"**_

"For some reason, he's already became one of us." Maria said in a lower tone.

"I see..." He looks down.

"I'm sorry, Gramps.."

"It's ok, Maria. As long as you can handle that condition, I'm happy. I know my granchilds are strong." He looks at Maria and smile, tried to amuse her a bit. "And.. how do you do Maria? Did Gilbert do something to you?" he continued with his perv face that surely makes Maria a bit scared.

"_**Hnnn... Bruder..."**_

"_**Ja, Maria..?"**_

"E-eh? What do you mean..?" she blushed.

"I heard vampires have really high passion on.. –you know what I mean- So, is that true..?"

"I guess so..."

"So, you've done it with East don't you?" the perv Old Fritz giggled.

"T-thats under my privacy line..." Maria blushed.

"Ok. Honestly, good to know that you three are alright.."

"Thankyou for worrying us, Gramps.." Maria said to Old Fritz with a gentle tone.

"Your Welcome. You may go home now. Hmm, by the way, tomorrow I want you to start on seeking the Italian's work."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Excuse me." Maria formally bows to the Frederich and get out from the room.

"Italians.. don't tell me.. I'm gonna deal with those mafia again..." she murmured.

* * *

"_Bruder_..?"

"Ja, West?" Gilbert sat on the bed and take his shirt. The naked Ludwig still lie on the bed looking at Gilbert when his brother already wear his shirt, even tough he didn't button it. After a few second, Lugwig already stand in front of his brother with fully dressed –just in a few seconds-.

"I have something to ask you.."

"_Was, Westen?"_

"Why did you become a vampire...?" Ludwig stared Gilbert deeply.

"Why ha.. kesesese.." Gilbert threw himself to the bed and cover himself with a blanket. "That's a long story..."

"So, will you tell me?" Ludwig sat beside his brother's body.

"Sure." He smiled.

"I was Teutonic knight back then when that angel finally lost her wings, to save me." Understand what his brother said, Ludwig nodded.

"Then?"

"Another 'event' a few years later. Can't believe I have to let her save me 2 times. I was injured badly back then.."

"So bad until she had to bite you?"

"_Ja. _And, West.."

"_Was, Bruder?_"

"I'm sorry I make you involved in this..."

"Hmm? The awesome you said sorry?" Ludwig smirked to his brother.

"Oh, _mein Westen, _you're getting mean to me... anyway, was 'it' hurts? I did thrust you quite hard today..." Gilbert smirked back. Ludwig face became red.

"_Helte die __k__lappe_.." Ludwig hide his face. "A-anyway.. You love her..?"

"Ja. Always.. Ahahaha, you jealous West?"

"Nein!"

"Ahahaha, West... _Ich liebe dich..._"

"_ICH-LIEBE-DICH-BRUDER_" Ludwig showed his yandere smile and threw a pillow tight at Gilbert's face.

"_Gute Nacht, Westen..._" said Gilbert with an annoyed face.

"_Gute Nacht, Bruder..." _Ludwig replied.

Ludwig still there, sat in the quiet room watching his brother who's calmly sleeping with a smile on his face. Ludwig said softly while looking at an old photo of an albino twins an their little brother in the middle on the table "I guess.. I'm also falling in love with the angel... _Bruder.."_

"_Westen, ich komme nachhause__!" _A voice was heared from the lower floor.

"_Warten, Schwester._" Ludwig replied that beautiful voice. He ran trough the stair and stopped right in front of the door. He took a breath for a sec then gentlly open the door. "Welcome home, _Schwester." _He said.

"West.." Maria slowly pushed Ludwig and get into the house. She turned back and closed the door, and locked it of course.

"V-vhat iz it, _Schwester_?" Maria ignored his brother and made him sat on the sofa while she sat on his brother's thigh facing him.

"Gilbert's just fed you ha?"

"J-ja."

"Now, West, fed me before I ate bruder until he' dead.." Maria said in her seductive tone. Ludwig saw her sister's eyes was lighter than usuall, so.. Yeah, she's 'hungry'. Ludwig sighed and smirked.

"Oh, with my pleausre, _Schwester... _But, first.."

"Vhat?"

"_Kuß Mich__, Schwester.. Nein, Maria..."_

Maria rolled her eyes and she realise what Old Fritz' said was right. "Uh.. ok.." She blushed and kissed Ludwig's lips carefully. Ludwig licked her tongue as he hold that kiss as long as he can. Gently Ludwig put his hand inside Maria's outfit.

"_Mein gott, Westen. _Can I just eat you know?" She touched Lud's neck.

"Alright-" Maria unbuttoned his brother's shirt really fast and bite his chest, right on his heart. Ludwig was shocked, tough he could handle her thirst. He hug Maria's thight and whispered on her ear. "_Ich will dich.."_

**~TBC**


	2. We'll Meet Again, da?

**-The Last Blood Droplets 2 -  
****Author: Theavanessa Leonhart  
Genre: Fantasy, Romance, etc.  
Warnings: Sexual scenes, Typo(s), Grammatical errors  
Pairings: RussiaxFem!Prussia(later), PrussiaxFem!Russia, SpaMano and many more.**

**Author's note: **The second chapter, yeah, I wish I'll learn from my mistakes. I'll do better next time, and of course for next chapter.  
#np: Maroon 5- Payphone

I really need critics, so, mind to review?

* * *

Chapter 2: **We'll meet again, da?**

Gilbert took another steps. Even tough it's winter, and you know how cold is it. He didn't care, yet, he COULDN'T feel the cold anymore. He looked up at the sky with his crimson eyes. _"We'll meet again, da?" _That words are floating in his mind. The Russian girl he met a few years ago in a party in Spain. That dance that He believe that He would never forget woth the long blond haired girl. Her eyes was really soft and her sweet attitude that she showed to Gilbert.

..

"_Gilbert, I love you.."_

"_Eventough it's real, we would never be as one.. Anya.."_

"_Почему, Гилберт?" Anya looked at gilbert with her sad face and she touched Gil's lips._

"_I'm a vampire, Anya, and You're a demon. We're different..." Gilbert hugs her and hid his face on Anya's chest._

"_But, we'll meet again, da?"_

"_Ja, Ich verspreche.. Anya.."_

_.._

"Anya.. I really.. want to meet you.." said Gilbert deep inside his heart. He still waiting for that sweet girl that He has fallen in love with, 2 years ago. Gilbert looked down again and sighed. Today's Sunday. Maria said that she won't home tonight and Lud had to do another work, and yes, Gilbert choose to go out alone rather than staying home alone.

He entered a coffe shop with "Starbucks" written on it's neon board. He ordered a glass of hot cholate and waffle. After that, he walked to a table beside the window. He sat and looked at the street with his empty face. "Oh man.." Gilbert take out his cellphone tried to make himself bussy.

"A-anya?" Gilbert looked at the window. Just a second before that, Gilbert saw a slight walking girl with long blonde hair and soft pink coat. But, that's not the things that made him turn his head. That scent... a hard temptation that surely shows that anyone who just passed him surely not a human. He or she must be something else, and offcourse not a vampire. Gilbert can recognize vampire's scent well. (and yes, humans can't feel any kind of these scents)

"Excuse me, Sir. Your order..." A woman with her confused face put a glass of hot chocolte and a plate with a waffle on Gil's table. Gilbert looked at her and tried to looked focus again.

"T-thankyou.." he took the glass and lap up his chocolate. "oh Anya.. I wish... it was you.."

* * *

Maria put her hands inside her coat and shivered. "Damn, what kind of place is this..?".

Seems that see didn't like the atmosphere. She felt like, there're a lot of demons arround here. "Come on Maria.. Gramps told you to investigate this place..." she murmured. She took her bag closer to her and get into an old casino on her right. Seems like it's a bar, and it's writter there, that there's also a casino in it. "Must be this one.." she said.

She step in to the bar and found someone that she didn't expect to meet there. That young man sat in the corner, with his coat and scarf on. Alone. And yet, he stared back at her.

"_Ваня_?"

"I-ivan? Why are you here?" she answered him as he take her steps closer to him. He asked her to sit in front of him, and yet she did it. She can't believe that her Russian lover, Ivan Braginski is here, at Berlin. It's been years since the started ther long-distance relationship. He's still as handsome as the last time she saw him.

"Drink?" Ivan smiled and offered her a drink. She smelled the taste of it. "Vodka and abit of AB+. Am I right?"

"Да."

"Oh ok" Ivan raised his hand and a waiter come out and put another glass on the table.

"What are you doing here, my beautiful Maria?" he looked at her with a 'worry' face.

"Nothing. I'm just going out a bit tonight."

"You sure? I never saw your brother or you drink here."

"Ja. I'm trying to find another good places."She smiled and take a drink. _"Jeez, I can't tell him that I'm in a work here..". _"How about you?"

"I always go here.. almost everyday.. It likes a base for me." He looked at me with his smile that somehow scared Maria, a bit. He touch her hair gently and kissed it. "It's been a long time, Maria.."

She blushed. "I-ivan.."

He hold her hands tight and get his face closer to her. "Maria.."

She closed her eyes and opened her eyes again. Her gaze, was different. Ivan was shocked and pull back his face a bit. She looked back at Ivan seductively and smirked. "_Warum, _Ivan? Scared for not doing this for a long time?"

"My Maria.. you still as interesting as usuall, but I kinda like that act, da." Ivan licked her lips and kissed squeeze his coat. The couple kissed passionately, didn't care what happened around them.

"Want me to act like that again..?" She smiled innocently.

"Yesh. Sure." He rubs her cheek. "And, _малышка, _I've got something for you. I'm about to give it to you after I done here, but I met you here so.. here." He gave Maria a brown shopping bag. "I want you to wear it tonight while waiting for me at my hotel. Could you? ONLY it." He continued.

"No problem, _mein Liebe.._" she smiled and kissed his cheek. And yet, another man come to their table and said. "Mr. Braginsky, the boss want to meet you now."

"Alright. Then, Maria, take care." He gave his room key to Maria and stand up. He kissed her lips again and said "I love you.."

Maria replied. "Love you too.. Ivan." she smiled. But, she still stood on her mind. "What is it between the Italians and Ivan? There's must be something." Maria knead the key and she knows, she had a chance to checked about that. Ah yes, checked! Maria opened the shopping bag that Ivan gave to her and found a beutiful necklace on it. It has an Indigo coloured jewel on it. "ONLY this? You've gotta be kidding me, Ivan..." She smirked as she turned out from that horrible atmosphiric place.

* * *

"General Beilschmidt?"

"Oh, Good Evening, Officer Jones. Can I help you?" Ludwig still on his work until late night tough he still has another task. The clock showed that it was 11 pm. He sat back on his chair after tidied up his desk that used to full of mess.

"Busy again ha, Ludwig?" The four-eyed police sat on the chair in front of him and take out something from a small paper back. "Want some?" he offered. Well, as we tought, that american just bought another burgers from the McDonalds next to the Military Office.

"No thanks, Alfred." answer him, not even look back at Alfred's face.

"Hoy hoy, wot moek yo so bosy lotaly?" (read: Hey hey, what make you so busy lately?)

"Hmm, just another case that commander gave me, and Alfred, please don't talk when you're eating." he sighed. "And yourself?"

"You know that street that full of bars and Casinos? Thats my second home."

"Hmm? That place? Tell me more.." Ludwig remembered of what his sister told him. _"I have to check that Italians' nest.."_

"Whoa, you suddenly get this serious.. Yeah. You know the Chinesse mafia that has a bar on the corner? He just nearlly murdered and he paid my boss –and at last, that's my job- to investigate that case. His wife said that the one who shot her husband was a girl, long haired and she seems to speak in Russian and-"

"Russian?" Ludwig cut his' sentence. "Could it be..."

"I think so to. The famous assasin, the Braginsky right?"

"Ja." They stared at each other trying figured out what happen.

Maria took off her clothes and change it with a shirt, a big one for sure that she got from a lugage. It must be Ivan's. She wear that necklace that he just gave her and lied on the bed. She remembered what she has checked. Ivan surely has something that normal people doesn't have. Weapons and guns. Well, she won't be shocked Ivan killed people or somthing, just, she's wonder, what is he doing here exactly.

* * *

"Maria? You're in?" Ivan called her as he get in to the room and put down his handbag. Maria shockedly move from her lying pose an sat down.

He smiled at her and sat beside her and touch her thighs tightly. "Why you're taking aback like that?"

His glanced made her blush as she lied again hide her face with a pillow. "_Nicht_.."

Taking off his coat and scarf, Ivan looked at her. "I tought it was ONLY it?"

"It's cold damnit..." she made an excuse and rolled her body. Ivan giggled and suddenly pushed her down to the bed. As he lied on her, he spoke on her ear. "I don't want to play around, Maria.."

Maria try to released herself but Ivan roughly hold her hands that made he can't move, not even an inch. "Try me, Ivan-" *SFX: bite* Ivan kissed Maria's neck and sucked it deeply until it left a mark on it and later, he bite it. Maria grins caused of the pain of his bite but later he kissed her ear. "I want you..."

She seductivly replied and made her erotic move. "Eat me..."

Ivan smiled and slowly opened her shirt. He grope her body as she moaned and trembeled. Ivan wasn't satisfied with her reaction and squeezed her breast hardly. "I-ivan..."

"You're cute, da.." He softly touched her nipple and lick it.

"Tch.. you think?" She aggresively pull down his pants and underware and licked his things before he can stop her.

"You're still fast, like you used to be..." He hold up her chin and now they're looking at each other.

"I'm not an assasin anymore, Ivan. It has been a long, long time.." she crawled on his tall body. She gently touched his soft lips. And yet, she has to manage the pain of Ivan thrust into her with his thing. She kissed his lips roughly to endure the pain that she got. "_Mein gott, _you're mean, Ivan.."

"Ahahaha, I won't kil you with it, da?" He laughed. He sat down and look at the bed that now in such a mess caused of red liquid.

"Oh shut up..." Maria rolled her eyes while he touched his thing and scratch it with her nails.

"M-maria!" Ivan grins. Maria ignored him and licked her hand that covered by something white.

* * *

"West.."

"_Ja, bruder?" _Ludwig sat in front of his brother. They have been in hours sitting face to face in their dinning room in silent.

"I guess.. I met Anya today..." Gilbert looked down like a student who waits for his principal's punishment.

"So, that's why you keep silent since you're home. You mean, the Russ-"

Gilbert confusedly look at Ludwig "_Ja, ja, _it's her. I've told you right? _Warum, Westen?_"

"W-what is.. her.. l-lastname?" asked his curiously.

"Hm.. let me see.. Braginsky. _Ja, _Braginsky."

"Verdammt..."

.

.

"Ve~ Fratello~"

"Veneziano.. why you can't take it serious? They are gonna ruin our plans..." A young man said.

"It's ok, Lovino.. You have ordered Ivan and Anya to take care of them right? Then it's fine.." the other guy said in spanish accent.

*SFX: Sigh* "Whatever you say then, Antonio..."

**~TBC**


	3. My Heart is Always Belongs to You

**-The Last Blood Droplets 3-  
****Author: Theavanessa Leonhart  
Genre: Fantasy, Romance, etc.  
Warnings: Sexual scenes, Violent scenes, Typo(s)  
Pairings: RussiaxFem!Prussia, PrussiaxFem!Russia, SpaMano and many more.**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya-sensei~**

* * *

**Author's note****:** Somehow, this song is really inspired me((Arash ft. Helena – Broken Angel)) It's once again give me an idea of Maria's image. And well, I really love RussPruss pairing (in every version!) well, there's just a slight of SpaMano, sorry~ Well, yeah, there's gonna be Romaxfem!Pru~ Warnings: typo(s)

mind to review?

* * *

Chapter 3: **My heart is always belongs to you.**

**.**

**.**

"What the..? How come did she become an assasin?" Gilbert looks at his brother deeply. He clenched his hand.

"Since I got those informtion that I told you three minutes ago, _Bruder.. _" Ludwig stared back at him.

"Then, you've got Maria involved in this case too!"

"Ja. This is actually hers, but Old Fritz told me to help her..."

"I-I never tought..." Gilbert can't said the rest of his sentences. Then he laughed madly. "Ahahaha, I know you should ended it up, Maria..!"

"What do you mean?" Ludwig asked him, curious.

"You don't know ha, West? Maria was also an assasin, about 80 years before you're born." he make his mad smile.

"Tell me more." he smiled.

"I was a pirate back then so I don't know much. But still, I tell you all I know."

"..."

Gilbert take a drip of beer in front of him and folded his arms. "Maria was an awesome assasin, well, she had uncountable targets –or victims-."

"Did she have any partners? Or anyone who close to her?"

"Her long-last lover. A demon. Well, I tought it's forbidden for us, Vampires to make a relationship with demons but.. forget that. He was really close to her, but I heard he dissappear, about 50 years ago. His name is Ivan B-" _"Gottverdammt.." _Gilbert shocked with his own mind.

"Braginsky?"Ludwig asked him, not sure if he's right or not. *SFX: Blats* The electricty off suddenly. Gilbert took out his handgun and stand by at his ready position.

"Why... are you talking about my brother?" That soft voice captured by Gil's ear easily. It was so familiar. That voice that always singing on his mind every night. Soon he saw the girl's figures, he stood up in silence. Their eyes met. The reunion that they both have been waiting for so long. Now they're both standing face to face. She move torwards to Lud's back.

"Anya.." the silver haired vampire called. The lady smirked and put the knife that she hold in Lud's neck.

"Put it down, Anya.." Gilbert said in a cold tone.

"You said.. you love me, _da_?

"What do you mean Anya?"

"I'm only doing this, for us, so that we can be as one.." she looked into him deeply, tell him every word that Lovino told her and her. _'Bring the beilschidts to me, and I'll give your Lover back to you, and not just that, I'll make the world, where Vampires and Demons can become as one, right after I get rid of the council, -the german govenor-.' _Anya believed every word that he said. Gilbert, can directly read her mind. Somehow, he can understand Anya's feeling, but in other side, he have to protect the coucil, Old Fritz, even tough he knows that he's the one who made the rules.

"The other military officers are innocent.."

" just have to finished the Vampire Council.."

"THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! SO DO LUDWIG!"

Anya looked at him with cold eyes. "They also told me to finished the council's dog. Actually it's about your grandfather, Gilbert"

"Our?" Ludwig tried to understand what happened exactly. Later, Gilbert smirked.

"Mine and theirs."

"_Da. _I'm sure your grandfather had told you what has he done to the Vargas." Ludwig looked shockly at Gilbert.

"That's why I told you Ludwig has nothing to do with this!" he shouted.

"I don't care! This is what I have to do, so that I can become as one with you." they stood up in silence. "My brother.. is with your sister now." she countinued and just in a few seconds later, both of Anya and Ludwig has disappear leaving the annoyed Gilbert. _"I believe you, and your brother, Anya.."_

Gilbert sat down on the table (which always make Ludwig mad at him) and crosses his legs. He take out his phone and pressed the green button as soon as he found the contact named 'Francis'

"_Yo, Bounjour Mon Ange~ What's wrong?"_

Gilbert replied the France officer. "Listen.. Tony, he's back.."

"_It's been a long time since the last time I heard his name.. I never thought he's still alive.."_

"I guess Feliciano and Lovino Vargas saved him back there... Hes's not a Vampire anymore –so do the Italians-, There's no way he can live that long.."

"_Since I'm also one of you guys I can understand that, but Gil, eventough your grandfather has locked his vampire blood, he's still immortal, and so with his grandsons. In addition, he will use yours, Luds, or Maria's blood to break the seal."_

"Well, you know much ha, Francis? Anyway, I'm gonna need your help."

"_Jeez.. ok then, my dear Gilbert" _

Gilbert hug up the phone, thingking what in the hell should he do. He licks his fangs. "Now what..?"

.

.

"Why are you here, Ivan..?" Maria sat next to him, put her hand on Ivan's cold bare chest, touching a little scar that left on him.

"I know you can easily read my mind.." Ivan hold her hand and brinng it closer to his lips.

"Why.. Why did they tell you to get rid of Council? And my brothers?"

"I don't know. But, I want to ask you.."

"_Ja?"_

"What do.. they mean to you? I mean, the Vargas.. and Toni..?"

She looked down, and closes her crimson eyes. "It's a long story.. It happened before we met 25 decade ago.."

"I'll listen." he said.

"We're so close.. My grand father and theirs.. and offcourse among ourselves. You know Francis, the long haired officer? He also knows u well. We're all good until.. My Granfather sealed their Vampire strength because.. they planned to destroy the council. Well, the head of the council was Old Fritz's father. As a Beilschmidt, it would be an owner for us to protect the council." She took a deep breath. "Now, what will you do?"

Ivan felt he's in hi biggest dilema, never know what should he choose, his Lover, or the payment from them, to make his sister happy. He knows the won't give Maria to him as they would hand Gilbert to Anya that easily. His heart would never can choose, but he had to. Meanwhile, Maria keep thinking, for every little chance to protect the council. No, no, that's not her point. She's just want to save the ones who's dear to her...

Suddenly Ivan lingered his hands around her neck, made her felt the cold that his demon body has. But somehow, the contrast feeling, so warm that also fill her along with his other feelings, the emotion, the will that would never let the Vargas have her, not even a second.

"It's your job to take me to him.. Ivan.. I have to end this. The council.. I don't care if they're exist or not.." and finally Maria told her true feelings. "..as long as we're going to find a place that we're belong together someday.."

The Russian kept his eye on the albino's face. The pale face that always make his heart beat fast in eternity. He had admitted, he loves her more than anyone else. "My heart.. is always belongs to you.."

.

.

"Lovi~~!" the man with emeald eyes lean his body to the shorter man. His body is still covered by a formal suit.

"Ugh, Tony! Get off!" the shorther man shouted and tried to pushed him away.

Lovino Vargas. His hazzel eyes keep looking at the sky trough the antique window in his mansion.

"_I wish you're here.."_

"Anya had came and bring Ludwig with her." Tony hugs him from his back, lingering his arms around his neck. Lovi sighed and gently touch his hand.

"I know..." the taller man see that Lovi's face represent his mind. His heart that hasn't satisfied enough. He knows that Love is expecting 'her' to come. The one that he really want. He keep showing his cold face just to hide his loneliness, or maybe to hide his search for the missing piece of his heart. The pieces that left an emty room in his heart.

"The Romeo keeps waiting for his Juliet to come.." Antonio copied a naration from the opera the he watched a week ago.

Well, Lovi is lovi. No matter what he does, he would never can hide his emotion. "S-sht up, Tony!" he blushed and Tony answered him with a laugh.

"Now I understand why you let her live HAPILLY side by dide with his brothers.."

"..who are really precious for her. But, you can say that after I can give her a true hapinnes."

"Remember about Ivan, my dear Lovi. But~~ oh Lovi, you make Boss jealous~~" Tony kisse his cheek.

Lovino pull his tie and let his face get closer to him. "You suck, tomato bastard.." and their lips met.


	4. Diary of Gilbert

**-The Last Blood Droplets 4-  
****Author: Theavanessa Leonhart  
Genre: Fantasy, Romance, etc.  
Warnings: Fail Grammar, Typo(s), OOC  
Pairings: RussiaxFem!Prussia, RomanoxFem!Prussia.**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya-sensei~ [I just own the story]**

* * *

**Author's note****:** Gilbert's diary. Somehow I felt like.. hm.. it's hard to imagine Gilbert feelings, and also Lovinos. The moment when he realize that he needs her more than anyone else. By the way, I'll show Klaus Beilschmidt as Ludwig's twin (Holy Roman Empire) and later we'll have Feli's point of view. xxxLoveless, this vocaloid song just inspired me a lot for this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: **Diary of Gilbert**

[Gilbert's POV]

Vampire.

You may take that word as a lie. But I have to say that, they're real. Well, I'm real. Yes, I'm the blood drinker. We don't have any specific diffrence from human, but our skin might be paler than you guys. One thing that you have to know. If we vampires, bite you, it doesn't mean that you're a Vampire.

You can only be a vampire if you born as a Vampire. You have vampire blood in you.

Then, you maybe confused about what hapenned to us in the past, so let me tell you a bit of our history.

The Beilschmidt was known as noble family –for Vamps, ofcourse-. We live to protect the Council no matter what. Until, the numbers vampire population are getting overload. The council gave us order to seal the vampire instinc of the lower class vampire. Maria and I were 122 back then, and Ludwig is just.. hmm.. 15 I guess.

The Italian Vampire, I forgot his name, tried to kill the head of the council. He was a noble and it was a sin if you sealed a noble, but my grandfather actually did it, in order to save the council. Grandfather choose the council instead of his own best friend. Yes, he is Lovino and Feliciano's grandfather. Later, he was found suicided and died in the jail.

The council kept my Grandfather sin as nobody will find out, except the grandchildren. They sure want their revenge. Later before my grandfather died, he sealed our blood in order to protect us. The 'human' us were raised by old Fritz. Yet, Ludwig doesn't remember his days as a Vampire.

Until Maria's human body can't stand her wounds anymore beacuse of the weak and idiot me. Old fritz at last activated her blood back and later she bite me to activated mine. And yeah, I accidentaly made Ludwig awake.

.

.

Being a vampire is not as fun as you think. We maybe have the thing you guys said it a super powers. For example Maria and I. She can read people's mind, and we actually quite like that.

Another power that we have. I can's stand it anymore. Evertime I touched something, I can feel everything that passed by it. When you touched the land, you'll feel the heartbeat of the country it self, the border of every side of the land, and most of all every person's feelings. Happiness, loneliness, hatred, sadness. This kind of emotion keep dancing freely in my heart, and played a corossive song and yet derstroy me from the inside. I can hear almost everything. The laugh of hapiness, and the tears of sadness, the shout, and feelings from every pain that people's heart can have. I felt like my body shivered, and it feels like it would be blown up someday.

I've met new people since that. Everybody showed light in their soul, yet, turned off before I do. Humans life is just too short. But somehow, they've managed to love someone and get up again when their fall. They're a weak creature, but strong. Even if I tried to love someone, I ended up losing them. I keep me hurting myself. Maybe, I'm not as strong as them.

May times I tried to suicide, and none of them were succed. My body, it's immortal. Can bleed, can hurt, but can't died.

It's strong right? But why? Why is my heart still weak? Why am I not strong enough? Why? The dark side of me is trying to take me over.

_Nein. _ I can't let him have me. I have to ended up everything, this useless misery of mine. How can the awesome me loose as this kind of game?

And most of all, I can't let the second life that Maria gave me dissappear easily. I want to live. I want to protect everyone that beloved to me. Maria, Ludwig, and.. Anya. At last I found someone that I love. She's immortal like me, she understands me. I don't care even if she's a demon.  
But..  
I still have the feeling that I shounldn't have felt in the start.

"Can I still love you, _mein Engel?"_

.

.

I can feel almost everything. Her body, the warmth inside her. The over flowing memories keep dancing in my mind, the memory of the old days. When grandfather want us to touch, his land, that belongs to him. Germania, and each person that tied up to the land. The exact feelings when I touched her. The lost memories came back.

She lied under me. I touched her thigh with my trembelled hand.

"Now, you remember everything, Gil?" she looked at me with her warm smile.

"_Ja. _How can I forget about these? I used to have such a power-"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you from the start. I.. I know this kind of power isn't easy to handle, so I wished you would never discover it.. but.." I kissed her lips deeply. I know what is she talking about. She moaned softly as she hold my body tightly, and pull me closer to her. I put my toungue inside her and take every warmth that she has.

"Now I can handle everything.. you don't have to worry.." I rubbed her head and give her a kiss on her forehead. I placed my hand on her shirtless chest. I kook close at her skin, as whiteand as pale as mine. Her eyes, is the same like mine too.

"We're one right?" she looked at me with her pale face and a bit of blush that left on her.

"_Ja. _We are one.." She moaned and tighlty hold my hand as I put 'mine' inside her. She touched my lips, rubs them softly and late in that nite, we kissed. The best kiss I'd ever have in my life.

That night, I was trying to cut my hand when she actually caught me. She hugged me as tight as she can. Telling me something that I've never hear for ages. It was in Israeli. I never know she can speak it.

She asked me to touch her, and suddenly, I can remember everything. I used to able use this power, no, I'm able to use it. After she made me sure that my heart is strong enough

She said she still need me in this world, _ja, _my existence. Ah.. yeah.. You saved me once again, _Mein Engel.._

_._

_._

[Ivan's POV]

"Why Maria? Why did you choose Ivan instead of me? You were paid to kill right? You.. as long as you'll be mine, I can pay you for even 1000 years!" Lovino frustated. He punched the wall as it cracked. Maria still sat and looking down. She didn't give any responses of everything that Lovino said to convienced her. It's been hours...

I listen to their conversation, standing in silence in front of the door. Cold swear is covering my body.

"_**Please, take me to him.. I'm begging you.."**__ It's the first time I've seen her like this.  
__**"Please.."**_

That, absolutely not the usual her. It was the other side of her, it must be. But, there's must be a reason why she begged like that. Not for Ludwig and Gilbert. They're not te reason. Maria's sure that her brothers is strong enough.

"Where.." at last she give him a reasponse. He actually look shocked when he heard her voice. "Where's my little brother? Klaus.."

K-klaus? Who is he? I never heard that name before.

He looked at her deeply. And now they're actually speaking eyes to eyes. "Why do you searching for him? He has no use for you.."

"Give me back my Klaus, Lovi!" she shouted as she stand up but her hand is still tied up. Lovino pushed her to the wall. "Klaus Beilschmidt.. your long lost little brother... West's twin.."

What!? Ludwig actually has a twin!? I don't even know that. No, not even Gilbert.

"Your grandfather took him from us when he's little, when my grandfather sealed his blood.." She looked at him with her sharp eyes. Yet after that, someone, a vampire, came out from the other door in his dark coat. His eyes is as bue as he sky and his blonde hair, just the same as Ludwig, but he doesn't smell like him.

"Sweschter.." that voice came out from the blond haired guy. He seems so weak. He do smelled like a Vampire, but his pressure.. is just as soft as humans. Is that mean that..

"K-Klaus.." she can't believe her own vision. The little Klaus, her little brother that has gone for 4 centuries.

Different from Ludwig, his eyes is dull. His face is expresionless.

Lovino cut out the silence. "As you see.. he can't stay in that kind of weak state, can he?" he looked back at Maria. "You know what to do-"

"_Ja,ja_! I know!" Maria answered him before he finished his statement. "And.. Ludwig, I want you to meet Klaus," she smiled at Ludwig's pale face who just come from the other door..

.

.

[Normal POV]

"Lui.. You've grown a lot," Antonio Carriedo steped his feet and stopped in front of the blonde man. He sat down on the floor, tied up, and behind him, there's a girl who's already with him standing in silence for more than 3 hours, and also another guy next to her. Feliciano Vargas.

"What do you want, Toni?" he asked him in anger. It doesn't mean Ludwig hasn't been thinking about get out from that basement, but remembering Anya is keeping her eye on him back there.

Antonio sinically laugh. "What we want? We just want our pride and power back. Only your sister can do that because her seal was taken off by Frederich himself, the Counci, the one with Royal blood. Gilbert can awake you because his blood is the same as yours, which mean, you two can't broke down our seal."

"Maria won't do that.."

"Yes, she will. We can make her to, as longas you little human brother is still with us."

Ludwig shocked. "_Was?"_

"Your elder siblings haven't told you anything, have them?"

"_Noch nicht."_

After waiting for the right time to talk, Feliciano moved closer to Toni and Ludwig. "Ve~ Mary-chan is such a mean sister. She didn't even tell you about your own brother~"

"It's not mean Feli, she's just overprotective to his little brother." Toni looked at Ludwig as the blue eyed man rolled his eyes.

He know that Maria was trying to protect him but still, he can't believe Maria can hide such a unavoidable truth, the truth that he has a twin. "Tell me.."

"Hmm?" both of Feliciano and Toni look at him, made sure of what just he said. "Tell me more.."

0o0

"_**You'll find your happiness there, darling,**_

_**Deep down inside of your body you've got,**_

_**Something the two of us suddenly lost,**_

_**Let it sink deeper down into your core,**_

_**If you don't you'll keep yearning more."**_


End file.
